memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
In Purgatory's Shadow (episode)
Garak and Worf investigate a message which suggests that Cardassian Intelligence master Enabran Tain is still alive. Upon arrival, not only do they find Tain, but General Martok and someone they least expect. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Teaser Major Kira is helping Odo reorganize his living quarters. Odo ponders on how much, as a solid, he enjoyed sleeping in a bed. Kira suggest that if he enjoyed it so much why not keep the bed and continue using it. Odo points out however, that he reverts back to a gelatinous state when he falls asleep and slides off the bed so keeping the bed would be pointless. Kira then stumbles upon a PADD entitled "Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate". Odo snatches the PADD away and lowers his head trying to explain its purpose. Kira suggest that he continue reading the PADD considering that he is a solid 18 hours a day. Dax contacts Odo over the comm and we cut away to the command center. A Gamma Quadrant listening post has just picked up an encoded Cardassian transmission. Unable to decode the transmission, Odo suggest allowing Garak to attempt the decryption. We then cut away to the promenade; Elim Garak is explaining to Tora Ziyal and Dr. Bashir that the transmission was nothing more then a five year old planetary survey report. Garak brushes off the transmission as unimportant. Bashir responds that he is surprised that Garak isn't at all enthusiastic about a Cardassian transmission coming from the Gamma Quadrant considering it could have been from the survivors of the joint Cardassian-Romulan attack fleet that was lost there. ( ) Garak states that he has long given up on the idea of finding any survivors. To which Ziyal states "I never saw you as the giving up type". We cut away to Garak sneaking onboard a Federation runabout, as he approaches the controls one of the chairs swivels around to reveal Bashir pointing a phaser at the tailor. "Going somewhere?" the Doctor pointedly asks. Act One "I really must remember to stop underestimating you," says Garak, who then reveals that the transmission was really a distress call from Enabran Tain, the former head of the Obsidian Order. The Cardassian tailor admits that he and Tain were "very close", and despite their tumultuous history, feels obliged to find him. Garak offers to bring Bashir along with him on this rescue mission. Bashir appears to agree at first, but then aims the phaser back at Garak and orders him to Captain Sisko's office. At Sisko's ready room, Garak reveals that the transmission code sequence was designed by Tain and himself. No one else could decrypt it. Garak portrays his rescue attempt as a "mission of mercy", suggesting to Sisko that there might be other survivors of Dominion attacks imprisoned with Tain. Sisko is still naturally suspicious, but agrees to let Garak go, but only if Worf goes along with him. In his quarters, Jadzia is furious that Worf did not inform her of his involvement in Garak's mission. Worf brushes it off, saying it would not be the Klingon way to "explain why he chooses to face danger, not even to his par'Mach'kai". Jadzia's anger changes to nonchalance as she takes Worf's Klingon operas, intending to enjoy them while he is away. Worf seems perturbed by the thought, worried that Dax might misplace them. Over at Quark's Bar, Tora Ziyal tries to express her feelings for Garak but the tailor simply brushes it off, embarrased. Nonetheless, he promises that no matter what happens, he "will come back". They share a moment before it is interrupted by a furious Dukat, who rushes in and threatens to throw Garak over the railing if he ever touches Ziyal again. Despite Garak's snide remarks, Quark intervenes and threatens to call security while Ziyal pleads with her father, who finally relents. Garak, seemingly unaffected by the whole incident, chips in a final retort and says, "You do have a lovely daughter, she must take after her mother." Dukat explains to Ziyal that he is here for repairs and to spend time with her. Looking in Garak's general direction, he continues, "I can see we have a lot to talk about." Sisko accompanies Worf to the shuttlebay, reiterating that this is a reconnaissance mission and to avoid Dominion ships at all costs. Worf doesn't seem too happy about working with Garak. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Memorable Quotes "I just don't see why these runabout replicators can't provide a more varied menu. I'd like to get my hands on that fellow Earl Grey and tell him a thing or two about... tea leaves." : - Garak "What about Garak?" "I want him back, too. I suppose I don't have to tell you to keep a close eye on him?" "At the first sign of betrayal, I will kill him. But I promise to return the body intact." "I assume that's a joke." "We will see." : - Worf and Sisko, regarding Garak "Garak promised me that he would come back." "Listen to me, Ziyal. He's never coming back. He's probably dead already. And even if he isn't, the Federation is going to seal the wormhole. Garak will be trapped on the other side!" "He made a promise, and so did I. I said I would wait for him, and I will!" "Is a promise to an enemy of your family more important than obeying your father? So be it. Stay here if that's what you want. Stay here and be damned!" : - Ziyal and Dukat "We must warn the station. There is only one reason for the Dominion to hide such a large fleet this close to the wormhole." "You think they're planning to attack the Alpha Quadrant?" : - Worf and Elim Garak "You want me to sponsor your application to Starfleet Academy?" "What do you think?" "I... think it is a bad idea." : - Worf and Garak, who had no intention of actually applying "The man is a heartless, cold blooded killer." "Like I said, he's a Cardassian!" : - Dukat and Kira, talking about Garak "Save your excuses, Major. You've betrayed me, and I promise you I won't forget it." "If that is a threat, I'm not impressed." "There was a time when Bajorans took Cardassian threats seriously." "Not any more." : - Dukat and Kira "When were you brought here?" "Over a month ago. I was attending a burn treatment conference on Meezan IV. I went to bed one night, and woke up here." "The same thing happened to me, except...I was hunting sabre bear out on Kang's Summit. Little did I know I was being stalked as well. And now I'm told the Changeling that replaced me has caused the deaths of countless Klingons? It is a grave dishonor." "You are not to blame." "I can only imagine what ''my replacement is up to on the station." "''We must escape and warn Captain Sisko before that Changeling carries out his mission." : - Garak, Bashir, Martok, and Worf "Ziyal, you have to trust me. Things ''are going to change on Cardassia." "''What things?" "I don't have time to explain. You're leaving now!" "I can't go!" "It's him, isn't it? That despicable tailor! You don't want to leave because you're waiting for him!?" : - Dukat and Ziyal "You're not my son." "Father, you're dying. For once in your life, speak the truth." "I should have killed your mother before you were born. You have always been a weakness I can't afford." "So you've told me." : - Tain and Garak Background Information *This episode is dedicated to the late Derek Garth. *This episode marks the first appearance of the real Martok. *This episode mentions the Borg attack seen in Star Trek: First Contact. This is in contradiction to the stardate given (50564.2) in the next episode, "By Inferno's Light" in comparison to the stardate given in Star Trek: First Contact (50893.5). *When Worf and Garak meet Julian Bashir in Internment Camp 371, he is wearing the old style uniform (which made its last appearance in "The Ascent" earlier in Season 5). It is therefore likely that Bashir was captured and replaced some time before the events of "Rapture". This would mean that the Changeling infiltrator not only performed brain surgery on Sisko in "Rapture" and was either unable or chose not to save the life of the sick infant Changeling in "The Begotten". Bashir was formerly replaced by a Changeling, briefly, in Season 3's "The Adversary". *Paul Dooley makes his last appearance as Enabran Tain in this episode. *Melanie Smith makes her first appearance as Tora Ziyal here. Cyia Batten and Tracy Middendorf previously played the role. *James Horan makes his first of two appearances in DS9 as Ikat'ika. *This is the only episode of the series to be directed by Gabrielle Beaumont. * Since Bashir said he went to bed one night and woke up in prison, Ronald D. Moore commented "He musta been verrrrrry tired and fallen asleep in his uniform." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron1.txt Links and References Guest Stars *Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *James Horan as Ikat'ika ;And: *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain Co-Stars *Carrie Stauber as Romulan Prisoner *Jim Palladino as Jem'Hadar Guard References Alpha Quadrant; airlock; Bajoran; Bajoran Intelligence; Bajoran wormhole; Bashir, Julian; Battle of Sector 001; blood; Blood screening; Borg; Breen; Brun; Cardassia; Cardassian; Changeling; Commander; Danube class; [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]; Dog; Dominion; Dukat's Bird-of-Prey; Earl Grey; Earl Grey tea; Elgol-red; heart; humanoid; Ferengi; Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate; Klingon opera; Gamma Quadrant; God; graviton emitter; Internment Camp 371; Jem'Hadar; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Jem'Hadar cruiser; Kahn, Lenara; Kang's Summit; listening post; [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]]; Meezan IV; Memad; Mogh; nebula; neutrino; New Bajor; Nog; Obsidian Order; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; Prophets; [[USS Proxima|USS Proxima]]; Rain, Jennings; recursive algorithm; Romulan; runabout; sabre bear; sandwich; [[USS Sarajevo|USS Sarajevo]]; solid; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Surjak; Trill Science Ministry; United Federation of Planets; toh-maire; ultritium; Vorlem; warp; yellow alert |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Schatten der Hölle es:In Purgatory's Shadow nl:In Purgatory's Shadow